1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lubricating and cleaning apparatus. In particular, this invention relates to an apparatus for supplying a lubricant cleaner to a wire cable so as to lubricate and clean the wire cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many usages, multi-strand cable, also termed wire rope, becomes quite fouled by dirt, old grease, grime, and the like. The nature of the usage renders it impractical, or at least inconvenient, to remove the cable for cleaning and relubricating. Typical examples include bridge suspension cables, elevator suspension cables, well operating suspension cables, and heavy duty crane cables. Furthermore, where such multi-strand cable is exposed to weather or to water, it suffers deterioration from rust and corrosion unless protected by some suitable material such as, for example, oil or grease.
Numerous lubricating and cleaning devices have been utilized for cable cleaning and/or lubricating. Such devices of the prior art generally utilize a pumping apparatus to apply a lubricant cleaner to the wire cable, and either a brush assembly or a die to remove the excess lubricant from the wire cable and clean the cable. However, such devices of the prior art, while satisfactory for their intended purpose, ordinarily leave something to be desired in that they are complex in design, costly, cumbersome to use, and somewhat inefficient.